Spiel Mit Mir
by cone-eyes
Summary: It wasn’t as if the Dark Magician really meant anything to him. It was just a card. Yeah. [DukexDark Magician.. yes, you read it right. WARNING: shounenai. rated for sexual content in later chapters, language, and so forth.]
1. Struggle

**Authors' Notes  
**'Spiel mit mir' means 'play with me'. winkwink.  
The song is by Rammstein, you might want to check it out.

**Elli: **No, this pairing doesn't make any sense. I was trying to think of someone pretty enough to go with Duke, and yeah. THIS happened. (:

**Ellen: **I'MNOTAFANGIRL  
kidding. she is really.  
Eln says:  
To the people jacking off to this. Wherever you are.  
Eln says:  
Mother.  
Eln says:  
Of GOD.

Yeah. We're not writing this so you can wank to it. It's an awesome pairing and I think we can take this story pretty far. So DON'T JUST SKIP TO THE SEX SCENES.

(There won't be any for ages yet, anyway. hahahaa.)

**Disclaimer: **We actually don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, incase you thought we did.  
Also, the song we stole the title from is, like I said, by Rammstein.  
Not us.

* * *

Bakura turned over his trap card with an innocent grin, which caused Yugi to nearly drop his cards in surprise. 

"Bakura! I didn't know you had that card.." he sighed, and then pouted as every card on his side of the field was sent to the graveyard.

Bakura smiled. Duke, who was leaning on the wall behind Yugi, smiled also, but when Yugi shot him a glare he looked the other way, bright green eyes towards the ceiling, stifling a laugh behind his hand.

"Okay, Bakura. I guess that means you can attack my life points," said Yugi with an angry sigh of defeat, and his shoulders slumped as he resigned to his fate.

_"Hmm, how petty. Duel Monsters isn't supposed to be played like this.. maybe I'll make things a little more interesting."_

Just as Bakura was about to make the killing blow, sharp pain shot through his frail body. He groaned, and reached up his hand to clutch his chest, but that hand fell limp as his own soul was pushed aside.

His eyes darkened.

Yami Bakura chuckled darkly, and Yugi cocked a brow, in curious concern.

"Bakura, are you o-"

He was cut off in his words as the darker version of his fragile friend raised his head, and regarded the pair with malevolence. Yugi's eyes widened in turn; surely, something wasn't right here. He hadn't seen that look in Bakura's eyes before. It was as if his usual, docile self had been entirely disregarded, thrown aside, in favour of a newer, darker, more reckless and powerful Bakura.

Duke moved from his position at the wall, his typical, casual arrogance less evident as his brow furrowed, confusion falling across his face. "Bakura? Are you alright?" he questioned, peering at the darker visage of his friend over Yugi's shoulder.

"Be _quiet!_" hissed Bakura, his lips curling up in a snarl, causing Duke to step back in shock, and Yugi to recoil in fear.

"That's better. Now, you, prettyboy, we don't need you around. Say byebye, now."

Duke looked taken aback, and his pupils narrowed as a humourless smile twinged at Bakura's lips. His predatory gaze shifted to regard Duke alone, and his Millennium Ring began to glow ominously.

The wall groaned tiredly behind them, and Bakura's eyes flashed. Bricks tumbled and hit the floor, the sound a steady rumble that shook the room.

Duke turned around.

Something was coming out of the wall.

At him.

Oh, shit.

A shadowy, tentacle-like being wrapped itself around Duke, who could do nothing to stop himself from being pulled backwards into the darkness.

"No! _Duke!_" yelled Yugi, pushing back his chair and leaping over to grab Duke's hand, anything, to pull him back to safety, but he was too far out of reach. Yugi bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, and his Millennium Puzzle lit up, right on cue.

When Yugi turned back around to confront Bakura, he was not the young, naïve, innocent boy that Bakura could easily have crushed.

"Ah, Pharaoh. I was wondering when you would show yourself."

"What have you done with him?" demanded Yami, his crimson eyes burning with intensity, as Bakura's darker eyes simply smouldered with indifference. He smirked, and motioned for Yami to retake his seat.

"Now, now, Pharaoh. Let's finish the game first, then we'll discuss the.. boy."

"I am in no mood for your games, Bakura. Where is Duke?" Yami scowled, his anger evident to the darker boy, who's smirk had quickly blossomed into a sadistic smile.

"Very well. Perhaps you'll play my game if the stakes are a little.. higher."

"..You can't.. you can't possibly mean-" Yami began, but Bakura cut him off with a dismissive wave of the hand. The lights in the room died, flickering valiantly before they were cut off by darkness, and the atmosphere changed dramatically.

It was cold.

"Bakura, this is insane.. stop it, stop this madness! What is it that you want from me?" Yami yelled, his eyes wide in desperation, much to Bakura's intense delight. His mirthless grin stretched further across his dry lips.

"You have something that I desire, Pharaoh, and nothing on this earth will stop me from obtaining it. Even if I have to go through your friends.." he laughed, and his eyes flashed. "Look behind you, Pharaoh."

Yami's eyes narrowed in anger, but as he turned and saw the horrific scene unravelling before him, he was more than willing to comply with Bakura's insane demands.

His scowl deepened.

Bakura chuckled.

The room was in shambles. Bookshelves were overturned, the books spread across the floor with pages scattered everywhere. What dim light there was, was from lamps that glowed eerily against the walls, which were coated in peeling wallpaper and splattered blood. Chairs and tables had been flipped over and seemingly thrown aside, and in the centre of it all, there was a single chair that was still stood on four legs.

And Duke was tied to it, bound by chains and ropes. His torso was bare, what clothing he wore to cover it torn in shreds on the floor. With dark eyes, he surveyed the scene, but he didn't lift his head. He was covered in bruises, presumably from a struggle, and Yami could see blood smeared across his face. He stared, but Duke didn't return his gaze. He was.. afraid. Of whatever it was that held him in place, the shadows that returned to wrap their ropelike selves around him. Duke shivered, but he was kept still soon after, and his shoulders slumped. Not unconscious.. unfortunately. His pain was intense, so intense that Yami could practically feel it from across the room.

"Now." Bakura gestured once again for the other to sit down, still nonchalant as ever to the Pharaoh's fierce protests. "Are we going to stand around all day and chat, or is Duke here going to _suffer_?" He let that final word linger in the stale air for a moment before continuing. "I think you're a little more aware of the things I'm willing to do for that puzzle of yours at this stage, so maybe you'll take it more seriously now that your friend is.. endangered."

Yami turned around, and, knowing that he had no choice, he bowed his head to Bakura.

"Now, won't you sit down?"

"A duel is no time to _sit down_, Bakura. I'm more comfortable standing, thank you," he said, with an emotionless voice, but Bakura could sense anger. He'd be able to use that to his advantage.

"This is hardly a matter of your comfort, Pharaoh.. but, do as you wish. It will make no difference, you will hand your puzzle to me in the end. Now, let's duel."

Yami growled, but did as he was told. He drew his hand, and looked at it with discontent.

Bakura smiled, and played a monster. The Headless Knight appeared before them, in all his haunting glory, and he turned towards Yami.

"Your turn."

Yami glared down at his cards. The one time he really needed his deck to pull through for him, it hadn't.

"I'll play the Celtic Guardian. In.. defence mode," he growled, hating to have to throw together a pathetic strategy such as this. His monster appeared before him, on one knee, with his head bowed. Bakura found this rather amusing- and quite befitting.

"I have you cornered, already? My, my.." Bakura chuckled, glancing over his cards, before deciding to summon the Earthbound Spirit to the field. A monster with only 500 attack points.. not that Yami was in any position to try and attack.

This was bad. He needed to get out of the shadow realm as quickly as he could.. before Duke was too weak to return at all. But it didn't look like that was going to happen, because it wasn't as if he was going to draw the right card. The one that he needed.

The Dark Magician was hidden somewhere inside his deck.. He could only pray, trust, that the card he was about to draw was the one that would win him the duel. He glanced over to Bakura, who was sat leaning against the back of his chair in courageous arrogance. Yami sighed, closed his eyes, and drew the card.

"I play.. the Dark Magician!"

Duke's eyes widened at those words, and he looked up. Before him stood a tall, dark, handsome (how cliché) figure, who was looking at him from the corner of his eye. "The.. Dark Magician?" he whispered, and the magician smiled and bowed his head slightly, before rushing forwards at the order to attack from Yami.

The Dark Magician cut through Bakura's Headless Knight with little difficulty. The Celtic Guardian was coaxed out of his defence mode by an angry yell from Yami, and was sent charging forwards to destroy the Earthbound Spirit. Both attacks had severely damaged Bakura's life points, and had left Yami the victor.

Bakura growled, and flew up from his seat, enraged, knocking the chair over backwards. Yami's monsters dissipated, but the Dark Magician raised a hand in goodbye to Duke, and the black-haired boy could have sworn he saw a blush fall across those handsome features.

Or, maybe he was just delirious.

"This isn't over yet, Pharaoh!" hissed Bakura, before he disappeared from sight, and the devastated classroom scene melted away.

* * *

Yugi lifted his head from the desk and looked around. Duke was lying on the floor, he looked unconscious. The smaller boy leapt up and ran over, shaking Duke's shoulder lightly.

"Duke? Are you awake?"

Duke groaned, and lifted himself onto his knees, a pain stabbing through him. He concealed a pained hiss, and spoke. "Yugi- where's.. what just happened?"

"I don't.. know.."

Bakura's voice startled them, though it was so soft and unsure. "Are you two.. are you okay?"

"Yeah," muttered Duke. "Listen- I'm gonna, uh, head home, okay? See you guys.. tomorrow," he said. Yugi nodded, and Bakura looked confused; he just stared down at his pale hands that lay in his lap.

Duke didn't notice his deck had scattered all over the floor, hell, he didn't really care.

Soon after Duke had left, the other two boys said their goodbyes- not before Yugi collected up the cards- and they left.

* * *

Duke staggered through the empty streets, rain lashing at his bruised body that still lacked a shirt. He was hardly in a good state to question why he was only half dressed- bloody rainwater stained his back and chest, and his hand clutched his right arm. Blood oozed out from underneath his fingers, and he groaned. 

He stopped to lean against a wall, almost slipping on the wet tiles beneath his feet as he did so. Another groan, and he raised his head to look up towards the sky, rainwater cooling his beaten face and obscuring his vision. His usually perfect hair was mussed and plastered to his face with sweat and rainwater.

He strained to pull himself away from the wall, but he was too weak. How he'd managed to stagger to the other side of town, in the rain.. everything had just passed by in a blur. As if it had never happened at all.

He slid down the wall, leaving a bloody trail on the bricks, and scraping an unattractive pattern on his back. He slumped to the side, his body pressed against the ground in a wet puddle. He shifted his arm to cover his stomach, pulled his knees up to his chest, and passed out.


	2. Storm

**Authors' Notes**

**Elli: **Well, it's chapter two. 8D  
And yeah. It's like.. ten to seven in the morning and I'm really tired and I can't think of anything to say and Ellen's not online so.. HERE HAVE A CHAPTER TWO.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and we're not anything to do with Rammstein. Yeah.

* * *

"Duke.."

A hazy figure stood before him in the fine darkness between conscious and subconscious.

"It's you.." he breathed. "The Dark Magician.."

He sighed.

"I need to tell you how I feel.."

"_What in the name of FUCK?"_

That voice.. Duke knew it from somewhere.

Tristan.

Crap.

"Duke, what the hell.. Look, just get up already," said Tristan, turning away. He didn't even want to know who this Dark Magician guy was.

"I'm just gonna pretend that was the delirium talking, all right? Anyway.. what happened to you? You looked in a mirror lately?"

Duke growled, and looked up, his pupils dilating in the bright light of morning. He raised a hand to push an irritating lock of hair out of his face, only to realise that it wasn't just a lock. Almost all of his hair had come forward and stuck itself over his eyes with dirt and blood. He groaned, and hauled himself up onto his knees.. again.

"..You look rough. Come on, I'll take you home," sighed Tristan, offering his hand to Duke.

Shoving away Tristan's hand, Duke shook his head. "I can get myself home without your help," he said, with a pained smile that made every muscle in his face burn. His point was fairly hard to prove, as, with another groan, he sank back onto his knees. He spied Tristan and his patient smile out of the corner of his eye, and, reluctantly, he allowed himself to be helped.

* * *

Duke winced as the shower hissed into life, the warm water adding to his already considerable discomfort. Still, it would wake him up, and besides; those wounds needed some form of cleaning. Another wince as the water continued to cascade down his back, over ridges of gashes, and he pulled his sodden hair away from his eyes to allow the water at his bruised face. He didn't even notice the presence of the other boy in the room. 

Yami Bakura sat on the windowsill, bright violet eyes half shut. He wasn't watching, but listening, and it wasn't as if anything were being said. He looked up for a second, eyes wide, pupils thin, and with a glittering malicious delight. A small smirk crossed his lips.. he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

And, of course, that fool Duke had no idea what he was telling Bakura.

"This.. will be interesting," he mused, stroking at his Millennium Ring. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a bare chest and stomach, and of course, that pendant.

"Is someone there?"

Bakura nearly fell right out of the window at Duke's voice. He growled and shook his head.

"HOLY FUCK THAT'S COLD."

Duke fell backwards out of the shower, landing with a 'thump' that sounded really quite painful. He bit his lip and looked up towards the shower that he had just vacated. Stupid thing.

He noticed that the room was empty, apart from him. That was strange; surely there had been someone else there.. nevermind. He braved the cold waters of the shower once more, to turn the damn thing off, and leapt out again, wrapping a towel around his waist. He intended to sit around the rest of the day and let himself dry, but there was a knock at the door that had ruined his plans before he even got a chance.

Fucking hell.

Holding the towel at his waist, he left the room and headed down the stairs. He put a hand on the handle of the front door, and without even a second thought he pulled open the door.

"..Uh, hey, Duke," said Yugi, blinking a little at his larger friend's half naked body. Not that he thought Duke was hot, or anything.

Yeah.

"Yugi. What do you want?" Duke asked, his voice sounding a touch colder than usual. Yugi looked hurt, but he shrugged it off and handed Duke a deck of cards.

"You left these."

"Thanks."

"I'll.. see you around."

"Okay."

Yugi looked confused, and then he sighed. "Duke, what's wrong?" he said, looking up into bright green eyes for any trace of emotion. Duke just shook his head, and offered a smile.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

Of course, he wasn't, but it didn't seem as if Yugi could remember any of that duel with Bakura. Maybe it was just as well.

Yugi nodded, smiled in return, and left.

Duke leafed through the cards without much interest, before he saw one that didn't belong to him. Definitely not.

The Dark Magician.

He lifted his head, to call out to Yugi, but the boy had already gone. Duke blinked, looked at the card in his hand, and went back inside. Yugi's loss, anyway. When he looked up again, he saw Bakura standing on his staircase, leaning against the railing, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"You know, I've seen some pretty pathetic things. But never, a boy in love with a card."

Duke looked taken aback, conflicting emotions flashed across his face: anger, dismissal, denial, and furious curiosity.

_How the hell did Bakura know?_

Not that he was even in 'love'. He hadn't been in the right state of mind when he first saw that card being played. It wasn't as if the Dark Magician really meant anything to him. It was just a card. Yeah.

"Why are you in my house?"

"Because I want to be. Why do you have Yugi's Dark Magician?"

Duke's eyes narrowed.

"He gave it to me."

"Fool. You really think Yugi would be that careless? You took it from him, didn't you?" snarled Bakura. Not that he didn't condone thievery, but this seemed to be working to make the boy uncertain.

"I didn't! I don't even wan-" he paused. "I don't _need_ the Dark Magician," he insisted, an angry pout at his lips. Of course, Bakura was hardly taking the boy seriously. He was standing, dripping wet, almost entirely naked, with a handful of cards, yelling about how he wasn't in love with the Dark Magician even though of course he was.

"Don't deny it, Duke," said Bakura sharply. "You'll hurt his feelings," he said with a sly smile, and then he walked towards the door.

Duke watched him leave, and after he was gone, he looked down at the card.

He sighed.

"Sorry."

* * *

Thunder rumbled softly in the distance, lightning flashed somewhere miles away. A torrent of angry rain scourged the window, distorting the world outside. Not that the boy sat alone in his dark room at that time of night was paying much attention to the outside world. He sighed, and looked at the card in his hand, illuminated in the light that streamed in through the window. 

He was tired. Really tired. Every second, he felt his eyelids droop lower and lower. But he couldn't take his eyes off that card. He'd studied every detail of the man it portrayed, as if there was something he could possibly have missed. Slumping over his desk, his eyes slid shut completely. His face was bathed in moonlight, much paler than usual, a sharp contrast to his locks of messy black hair. The card lay under his hand- as if he'd let it out of his grasp, even in sleep.

A pair of violet eyes flashed in the darkness. For a moment, a golden glow illuminated the room, and a sly hiss of laughter escaped into the silence.

"_He won't even see this coming."_


	3. Ravenous

**Authors' Notes**

**Elli: **Alright. I'm being bugged by some chick who thinks she's my girlfriend (shudder), I have a ton of homework, and yet, I'm all like WHOOOOOO CHAPTER THREE IS DONE LET'S HAVE A PARTY, except not because I don't have time for a party now. 8D Hope you like.  
(MAGIC STARS said:  
fuck you  
...ZORC! said:  
yes just leave me alone now)

**Ellen:**  
...ZORC! says:  
ok  
...ZORC! says:  
what do you want to put  
...ZORC! says:  
in  
...ZORC! says:  
the authors notes  
(LONG SILENCE)

Okay so I'll make up something for Ellen.  
Uhhh.  
"I WROTE MOST OF THIS CHAPTER, AND I AM GREAT. LOL"

(she so wouldn't say that)

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, we don't own the song Spiel Mit Mir.. yeah.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he picked up the last of the cards that had been strewn across the floor. He looked through the cards he held in his hand, brows knotted together in the centre. 

"Where _is_ he?"

He turned each and every card over again, reshuffling them in front of him on the floor.. scanning every detail, hoping to find the Dark Magician's familiar profile each time. His efforts proved fruitless.

Frustrated, he abandoned his search and stood, massaging his temples. Did this have anything to do with his consistent lapses in memory? But, surely, he'd had that card in his deck the whole time. It couldn't have just.. disappeared.

Absently, his hands went to his ever-present Millennium Puzzle. Things had been... weird, ever since he had got that thing. He ran his thumbs over the cool metal, feeling the slightest ridges where the pieces joined. Eight years, it had taken, to solve the Puzzle, and still it hadn't rewarded him.. well, not with anything more than a headache and memory loss.

He looked up abruptly as he realised he'd just dropped the deck on the floor again, and he muttered angrily as he knelt down to scoop the cards up. And still, no Dark Magician.

Today was a bad day.

* * *

A cool breeze nudged the moist leaves hanging from the trees, scattering tiny droplets of water to the ground with the slightest of sounds, like whispers. But, for the mutters of the wind, the forest was eerily silent. Not a bird inhabited the grey, weeping branches of the trees, no creatures rustled in the undergrowth. 

Overhead, a stormy-looking sky that had no real promise of rain, shifted in a lazy kaleidoscope of blues and purples.

The musty scent of decay was thick in the air; moist, one that hovered in the lungs, and dragged a person down to demise. Rain hovered eerily over the ground and the lower bushes, in the form of a fog that looked thick enough to get stuck in. It was warm; sweltering, even.

The whole scene was disconcerting and strange, eerily silent and quite definitely wrong.. but it was a paradox of the disturbing and the beautiful.

The silence was gradually broken by approaching footsteps.

Through the cloying mist, hazy at first but becoming steadily clearer as they continued along the small beaten track, came a tall figure.

The Dark Magican.

He didn't wear his usual heavy robes; he abandoned those often for favour of lighter attire- namely, a light-toned linen cloth wrapped around his waist. It hung loosely to just above his knees.

Mahad- hah, he stilled call himself that-'s brow furrowed in thought as he continued walking. His thoughts weren't fully with his surroundings; once or twice his bare feet caught a stray vine creeping along the path, and he stumbled, cursing when he did so before pulling himself back up with his staff. He carried it with him; for protection? Though it seemed a little stupid.. no other shadow creature dared cross this forest. He'd been highly strung for days.

That damn boy.

He stopped in a little clearing, and leaned against a tree, the rough bark scratching his bare back. A fine sheet of sweat coated his lithe body- he was surprisingly tender and frail, for one who spent a great deal of time in battle. Sighing, he sat down, crossed his legs, and leaned against the wide trunk of the tree, setting down his staff behind him.

A breeze brushed his messy violet hair out of sanguine blue eyes. It was peaceful here; no birds sang in the trees, but he liked it that way. It gave him room to think, room to get his thoughts in order..

What was his name?

_He needed to know his name..._

There was a sudden change in the air. Only slight, but a change nonetheless.

Mahad's eyes snapped open, and he found he was not alone in the clearing of the bizarre forest. Before him stood a boy. His face was obscured by a crop of white hair, but it was still possible to see his violet eyes glint even in shadow. His stance was relaxed, arms crossed over his chest, and from what was visible he had no weapons or means of harm. He looked fairly docile, actually; dressed in soft colours of ivory and teal, and of fairly diminutive stature compared to the taller magician.

But something was.. wrong.

The boy moved an arm to his side, and a long, leather strap materialised within his grip. Mahad's eyes widened for a second, but he wasn't about to let on that this.. whatever the boy had, startled him in the slightest. Unless it was a whip.. perhaps it was better to stay still for now.

Another figure appeared as a shadow in the fog behind the white-haired boy. This one was slightly shorter, and, though his head was bowed, Mahad could see that he wore a collar. The leather strap that the taller one held must have been a leash. But just who was the other figure?

The pale boy's grip tightened, and he pulled harshly on the leash in his hand. A choking sound came from the other person- if it was a person at all- and he stumbled into the light.

Yes, it was a person.

Duke.

Mahad's eyes widened once more, and he gaped. Duke was dressed in nothing more than black boxers; his tanned body was riddled with light scars from the first day they'd met, when Mahad had seen him in that pitiful state. And now, the beautiful boy was bound to..

Bakura. That was his name. He remembered, now. An angry scowl formed quickly on Mahad's face as he stood, grabbing his staff as he did so, standing almost a full foot taller than the other two boys, but he didn't make any moves just yet.

Bakura smirked, and pulled Duke further into the light. The boy's green eyes were dark, but he was responsive- he raised his head to look at Mahad, and he smiled.

The magician's scowl lifted for a moment, and he glanced over to Bakura.

"What have you done with him?" demanded the magician; Bakura was more than happy to respond.

"Well, my friend.." the white-haired boy began, but he just smiled after those words. "I'm giving you what you want, aren't I? So I don't see why I should explain my methods.. You wouldn't like them anyway," he laughed, and his laughter faded to a cruel smirk at Mahad's attempt at appearing indifferent. Bakura knew all of the magician's secrets- he wasn't a particularly complex creature.

"I don't want him," said Mahad, looking aside dismissively. "_Not like this, anyway,"_ he thought to himself, feeling a pang of guilt as he heard Duke's whimper, and saw him look to the ground again, dejectedly.

"Why have you brought him here?" he asked, after a pause. Bakura's eyes gleamed in the slight amount of light, and he grinned, revealing disconcertingly sharp teeth.

"Why all the questions? Anyway, for all your nonchalance, I am well aware you care for this mutt. Although I can't for the life of me understand why." He offered Duke an impassive glance before yanking on the leash again, causing Duke to stumble forwards, choking slightly, but with a smile still on his face.

"Now. You want him. Here he is. What's stopping you?"

Mahad hesitated. "There's something you want from me," he hissed. Bakura smiled again, his dark eyes glistening.

"Perhaps, perhaps. You'll become useful in time, Mahad. Just.. think of me as a friend. Friends give eachother presents," Bakura said smoothly, as he passed the leash to Mahad, who held it at his side awkwardly. The paler boy smiled, turned, and left, without another word or a second glance.

Duke, needing no invitation, pressed forwards quickly, pushing himself against the magician with an almost cruel smile. His sparkling, catlike eyes were alight with a certain voracity; savage, even. Mahad squirmed and tried to pull away, but Duke held him too tightly for comfort, and too tightly to get away. A breath caught in his throat as Duke stroked a finger down the magician's spine, and his eyes slid shut as the boy licked at his neck hungrily.

"_Perfect_," murmured Bakura from the shadows, and he quirked a brow as he realised things were quickly heating up between the two. He shook his head, glanced away, and then fled.

* * *

**NOTE: **Please review. Even if it's only to say, "HEY AWESOME STORY I LOVE YOU" or "WOW THIS STORY SUCKS STOP WRITING". I like to know if people are reading our stories.. even if they don't like them. :3 

(MAGIC STARS says:  
sorry)


End file.
